


Have You Ever

by HPandWforever



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPandWforever/pseuds/HPandWforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the lovely thetemptedfates on Tumblr, who asked for cotton candy teeth rotting fluff. Hardly any significant plot in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetemptedfates](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thetemptedfates).



Kurt glanced at his watch again. Where is he? He was sitting at a table in a ridiculously expensive restaurant, waiting for his boyfriend to show up. Sebastian was never late for their dates, not since that one time he was and Kurt almost killed him for it. And it had been Sebastian who had booked the place, told him to go there straight after work and said he’d be there waiting for him, and now he wasn’t. kurt was starting to get worried. He didn’t even notice when the music started playing, but he almost broke his neck looking around when someone started singing.

Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry?  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night?  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right?  
Have you ever?  
Have you ever?

Though Kurt hadn’t found him yet, he knew it was Sebastian, he’d recognise that voice anywhere. And even if he didn’t, the song would have clued him in. back before they started dating, they’d had a friends-with-benefits thing going on. Both of them had been starting to feel more, way more, and they’d gotten into a ginormous fight.

Have you ever been in love  
Been in love so bad  
You'd do anything  
To make them understand?  
Have you ever had someone  
Steal your heart away?  
You'd give anything  
To make them feel the same?  
Have you ever searched for words  
To get you in their heart  
But you don't know what to say  
And you don't know where to start?

This was the song that Sebastian had been playing, apparently on loop, when Kurt had come by to work things out. And they’d been together ever since. Maybe it wasn’t the most happy or romantic song, but it was theirs, it held everything they’d needed to know about each other. Two people, equally disenchanted by love, waiting for the other to break their heart again, hoping against hope that they wouldn’t.

Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry?  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night?  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right?  
Have you ever? 

Have you ever?

Suddenly there he was, standing about two tables away, dressed in a gorgeous suit and holding a microphone in his hand. He was smiling so brightly it looked like his face was going to split in two. All Kurt could do was stare, along with everyone else in the restaurant. He watched as Sebastian slowly made his way forwards, never taking his eyes off of Kurt.

Have you ever found the one  
You've dreamed of all your life?  
You'd do just about anything  
To look into their eyes?  
Have you fin'ly found the one 

You've given your heart to  
Only to find that one  
Won't give their heart to you?  
Have you ever closed your eyes and  
Dreamed that they were there 

And all you can do is wait  
For that day when they will care?

Kurt could feel the tears in his eyes threatening to spill over. He was trying so hard not to cry, but it was a losing battle. He gave up and let them fall, knowing he’d probably be mocked for them later that evening. Sebastian was now standing in front of his table and had taken hold of his hand.

What do I gotta do to get you in my arms, baby?  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart  
To make you understand  
How I need you next to me?  
Gotta get you in my world  
'Cause, baby, I can't sleep  
Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry?  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night?  
Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right?  
Have you ever? 

Have you ever?

His heart almost gave out when, at the end of the song, Sebastian got down on one knee and pulled a small, velvet box out of his pocket. In the box was a simple silver ring with what looked like an inscription on the inside, though Kurt couldn’t read what it said.  
‘Yes, oh my god, yes!’  
Sebastian let out a nervous laugh. ‘You have to let me ask first.’ He took a deep breath and continued. ‘Kurt, I love you. I know that when we first got together we were both afraid of what that meant, afraid of giving our heart away again only to have them broken, but we’re past all that now. The past five years have, without a doubt, been the best of my life. I can’t even begin to describe how much you mean to me, or how lost I would be without you. I want to wake up every morning with you by my side and have the world know that I’m yours and you’re mine. I want to tell you every day that I love you, want to take care of you when you’re sick, I want every little thing that I would have called stupid and ridiculous and for idiots all those years ago. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I’m hoping you do too. So, Kurt, my beautiful, wonderful Kurt, will you marry me?’  
Kurt’s mind didn’t seem capable of forming words, so he just lunged forwards and attached his lips to Sebastian’s. They were both smiling when they broke apart a few moments later, and Kurt noticed that he wasn’t the only one with tears in his eyes.  
‘So, is that a yes?’  
‘Of course it’s a yes, you idiot, I already said that.’ Kurt laughed as cheers broke out all around them. He’d completely forgotten that they weren’t alone in the room. Sebastian took hold of his hand and slid the ring on before kissing him again.  
As both men got up they were swamped by the family members and friends that had been hiding about the restaurant, congratulating them on their engagement, saying how happy they were for the couple and joking that Kurt probably had the whole thing planned out already.  
Once the excitement died down and their friends and families had left Kurt and Sebastian sat down and enjoyed an exquisite meal. Afterwards Kurt wouldn’t be able to tell you a single thing of what he’d eaten, his mind had been too busy processing that he was engaged, he was going to get married to the perfect man sitting across from him. That man who had put together the most beautiful proposal and had said the most beautiful things about him, about them, wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kurt. He almost broke down when he read the inscription in his ring, thinking back to the early days of their relationship when they had barely even gotten to know each other, yet felt like they had known each other for forever.

*Flashback*

‘Remind me again why I’m dating you?’ Kurt asked when he finished laughing and took another sip from his coffee cup. Honestly, the things that came out of Sebastian’s mouth sometimes, it was ridiculous.  
‘Because I’m the only person you know who appreciates the two greatest things in life, coffee and sarcasm.’

*End Flashback*

If anyone else looked at those three words, they wouldn’t understand the meaning behind them. But Kurt knew that that was the first time that Sebastian had answered that question with something even remotely resembling the truth, and not referred to his hot body or sexual prowess. And what he’d said had been right, they were the only two people to truly appreciate those things.  
After dinner they went home to their apartment and worshipped each other before asleep together, neither wearing anything apart from the matching bands on their fingers. And when Kurt picked up the paper the next morning and saw that his and Sebastian’s faces were splashed across the front page under the headline ‘Hollywood actor proposes to designer boyfriend!’ he just smiled.  
He didn’t care about the media storm they’d probably kicked up, didn’t care that the entire world was going to be screaming at him for details, didn’t care that he wouldn’t be able to switch his phone on for two days because of the amount calls he was going to get. He was getting married to the most amazing man in the world, and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is 'Have You Ever' by Westlife.  
> Review?


End file.
